historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Charles Kennedy
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States | nationality = American | nickname = CDK Seeley | height= 5 feet 8 inches (1.73 m) | weight= 309 lb (140 kg) | spouse = Madison D'Hearte (m. 2016) | bike_number = 233, 33 (formerly) | teams =KTM, Yamaha (formerly) | debut= 2009 | status= Active | class =98cc 250cc 450cc | total =53 | wins =51 | GP = 44 | losses=2 }} | medals = }} Charles David Kennedy (born June 22, 1989) was an American professional motocross rider, racing from 2009 to 2017 and since 2018. He's also an General manager of Historipedia, as well of Vice President of Operations of Tucker Raceway. He was the part of the Kennedy Brothers with Rick Jack Kennedy. He was and won at AMA Motocross Championship in 2011, and Motocross World Championship in 2013. Kennedy have been suffered few injuries, from motocross. As an Amateur, he won an Gold medal at 2008 Grand Prix. During his motocross career, his older brother named Richard J. Kennedy who are motocross, which Kennedy and his older brother known as "The Kennedy Brothers". Makes his debut at the 2009 One-on-One Championship against Jason Marks, which he defeated by Marks. Kennedy than at 2010 Rivalry of Championships, but lost again to Michael Adams. He also entered the 2011 FIM Motocross Championship, which was challenged by Michael Carson into an One-on-One match, but at the event, Kennedy defeated Carson. The following year, Kennedy (along with his brother, Richard) went into rivalry with the Tucker family's Charles R. Tucker and Richard "The Rich" Tucker, but lost to the brothers. He suffered a injury which misses the 2012 Motocross Season, he then in rivalry with the The S.W.A.T, which ended when Kennedy defeated The S.W.A.T's leader, Rich Michaels. During the 2014 FIM Motocross World Championship, the returning to Danny "The Raptor" Tucker after his semi-retirement, he tries to challenge him, but failed until April 30, 2016 two years later, which he failed twice by tried to ended Tucker's undefeated consecutive streak of 14/15–0. Kennedy announced his final race at the 2017 FIM Motocross Championship against Jack Adams on 7 Jul 2017, which near Ontario, New York, which Kennedy defeated Adams. After 2017 FIM Motocross Championship, Kennedy retired on July 7, 2017, The Kennedy Brothers were disbanded with the only his older brother, Richard went solo. During his short retirement, he becomes a trainer at the Tucker Raceway and sometimes he rides as a hobby. After 1 year and 3 months of retirement, he was scheduled for an comeback as of October 10, 2018. Early life Charles David Kennedy was born on June 22, 1989, on Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He was a younger brother to Richard J. Kennedy. He and his brother was best brothers form they born until now. He want to Fayetteville High School (2007-2012) and graduate in 2012. Few years ago, his older brother graduate in 2009. Kennedy was most smart student but almost failed his freshman year, Kennedy met Madison D'Hearte. After he graduate high school, he wants in military at age 20. Military career (2008–2010) Kennedy unlisted in the military career in 2008. Of course; he didn't serve in the country. He retired as military in 2010, after two years in marines. Amateur Motocross career Achievements *2008 Grand Prix Motocross Gold Medalist *168-1 as an amateur *Beat Miguel Angel Cotto once and Ricardo Williams Jr twice in amateur competition. *World Amateur champion 2008 *World Cup champion 2008 Grand Prix results Professional Motocross career Early career Kennedy made his motocross debate in the 2009 One-on-One Championship against Jason Marks. Kennedy makes 4th place. This will make before his leave in military, but he doesn't mind that his military were almost over. He went in the 2010 Rivalry of Championships, but lost to Michael Adams. Kennedy entered the 2011 FIM Motocross Championship, he was challenged by Michael Carson into an One-on-One match, but at the event, Kennedy defeated Carson. Kennedy then went an five motocross races victories and have his first 2011 AMA Motocross Championship. His brother, Richard lost to Jacob Masterson in an One-on-One match. Kennedy was at rivalry with the Ellison family's Charles R. Ellison and The Rich at the event of MXR Championship, but lost to the Ellison brothers. At the beginning of the 2012 Motocross season, Kennedy was injured and suffered an concession, spending his ten weeks to recover which he missed the 2012 One-on-One Championship match against The McJ. He return from injury and both Kennedy and McJ had an "rematch" on 12 July 2012, since Kennedy was injured during the time. At the event, Kennedy defeated The McJ. Feud with The S.W.A.T, 2013 Kennedy and his brother, Richard were in another feud with The S.W.A.T. At the 2013 One-on-One Championship, Kennedy was accepted the one on one match with the leader of The S.W.A.T, Rich Michaels, ending up defeating Michaels. After the match, Kennedy was again injured when he in the match against Michaels (which was rematch). 2014 2015 Final various feuds 2016 Rivalry with Ford Kennedy vs. Ford After his victory match with John Percy Sutton on October 2015, Kennedy entered the 2016 FIM Motocross Championship on March 2, 2016, when he make against George Paul, but Kennedy was defeated by Paul. Kennedy then begin feud with undefeated motocross rider, Danny "Raptor" Ford when he was at The Maguire's Motocross Racing Series and was announced that Tuckerwill be having a match against Kennedy, which The Raptor's accepted the challenge, Kennedy may be the third/fourth rider to challenge Tucker, but he declined. At the event on April 30, Kennedy failed to broke the streak as Tucker went 28–0 at 2016 AMA Championship. Kennedy vs. Ford II After his defeated by The Raptor, Kennedy challenge Tucker to rematch, which Tucker's accepted for the May 15th match at the 2016 MXR Championship in Austin, Texas. At the rematch, Kennedy again failed to defeat Tucker as the Streak improved by 29–0. Both Danny Ellison and Kennedy made peace and they said 'It was the best rivalry I ever had'. 2017 Season and retirement Kennedy announced his final race of the 2017 Motocross Season, On July 7, 2017, Kennedy renounced his retirement from racing on twitter. Comeback Kennedy vs. Fitzgerald Kennedy's 1 year and 3 months retirement was short, but he said that he race again, it announced at the Kennedy Raceway Promotions confirmed Kennedy's comeback. It was reported that Kennedy contract that he will race full-time of 2019 to 2020 full motocross season. Kennedy also confirmed on his twitter that he race against Maurice Fitzgerald for Fitzgerald's Rivalry championship title on October 10, 2018 at Spotless Stadium in New South Wales, England. At the event, Kennedy defeated Fitzgerald, by won his ''The Rivalry'' title, and retaining the FIM, The Track and lineal MX titles, which the last fought where at the time of his last race on July 2017). Kennedy vs. Williams The negotiations with Ryan Williams that the public wanted to see, two veterans of professional motocross. Kennedy reported that he wanted to have an third-rematch of Danny W. Tucker on February 1, 2019, last fought in May 15, 2016, but the match was off, when Tucker made an deal with Henry Paul racing match on January 4, 2019 — which he going for his 60th win and final race. The third Tucker-Kennedy third re-match had been off, but since both Kennedy and Williams defeated by Danny Tucker. Kennedy fought Tucker twice (first match on April 30, 2016 and re-match on May 15, 2016) and Williams defeated by Tucker on his debut race match on August 26, 2007. Weeks and maybe months of negotiations finally successfully on October 4, 2018 to Kennedy-Williams bout at the Glen Helen Raceway, in San Bernardino, California on October 26, 2018. In front of 100,050 people, Kennedy defeated Williams in the fifth round. The official scoreboards were 60–54 (Kennedy), 60–51 (Kennedy), 54–60 (Williams). 450cc Kennedy vs. Pate Kennedy fought Aydan Pate on November 17, 2018, at the Circuit of the Americas, in Austin, Texas for Pate's Super 450cc OnO champion titles. At the event, Kennedy defeated Pate, and by winning the title. Kennedy vs. Bartolini On October 22, 2018, Kennedy announced that he will raced Alessio Bartolini during the Danny W. Tucker vs. Henry Paul undercard, for the GP Junior and the IMC championship titles on January 4, 2019 at the Staples Center, in Los Angeles, California. At the event, Kennedy defeated Bartolini by Grand Prix; at 4:57 minutes in the seven round. Kennedy vs. Franco Kennedy vs. Stanton On January 27, 2019, it announced the Kennedy will raced on February 6, 2019, to defend the GP Junior and the IMC championship titles against "Unlucky" Oliver Stanton (30–33–2). Kennedy vs. Stanton II Business career Historipedia (2016–present) When his former opponent and friend Danny W. Tucker resigned the office in 2016 of Co-founder and General manager to go full time in Motocross. Kennedy himself accepted the office title in Historipedia. Tucker Raceway (2018–present) On January 7, 2018, Tucker Raceway posted via Twitter that the new office of Vice President of Operations ready to be announced. The following day, it be announced that Kennedy was picked as a new Vice President of Operations.See Ellison Racway's tweet about announcement Professional motocross record } |style="text-align:left;"| |- |57 | Win |55–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Lukas Johan |May 3, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |56 | Win |54–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Ken De Dycker |Apr 18, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"|Staples Center, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |55 | Win |53–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Lukas Johan |Apr 6, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"|Staples Center, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |54 | Win |52–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Francois Georgy |Mar 28, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"|Staples Center, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |53 | Win |51–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Jeff Ellison |Mar 5, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"|Staples Center, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |52 | Win |50–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Oliver Stanton | |style="text-align:left;"|Tucker Raceway, Springdale, Arkansas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |51 | Win |49–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Oliver Stanton | |style="text-align:left;"|Staples Center, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |50 | Win |48–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Carlos Franco |Jan 25, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"|Aspen Motorsports Park, Aspen, Colorado |style="text-align:left;"| |- |49 | Win |47–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Alessio Bartolini |Jan 4, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"|Staples Center, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |48 | Win |46–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Aydan Pate |Nov 17, 2018 |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |47 | Win |45–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Carlos Remarries | |style="text-align:left;"|Tucker Raceway, Springdale, Arkansas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |46 | Win |44–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Emiliano Capmany | |style="text-align:left;"|Tucker Raceway, Springdale, Arkansas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |45 | Win |43–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Ryan Williams |Oct 26, 2018 |style="text-align:left;"|Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |44 | Win |42–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Maurice Fitzgerald | |style="text-align:left;"|Spotless Stadium, New South Wales, England |style="text-align:left;"| |- |43 | Win |41–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Jack Adams | |style="text-align:left;"|Near Ontario, New York |style="text-align:left;"| |- |42 | Win |40–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |41 | Win |39–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |40 | Win |38–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |39 | Win |37–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Oscar De La Santa |Jun 1, 2017 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |38 | Win |36–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |37 | Win |35–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |36 | Win |34–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |35 | Win |33–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |34 | Win |32–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |33 | Win |31–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |32 | Win |30–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |31 | Win |29–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |30 | Win |28–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Michael Ryan | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |29 | Win |27–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Alberto Moruga | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |28 | Win |26–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Louis Benoît | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |27 | Win |25–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Johnathon Hardings | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |26 | Loss |24–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Danny W. Ford | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |25 | Win |24–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Nicky Mayweather | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |24 | Loss |23–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Danny W. Ford | |style="text-align:left;"|Walton Raceway, Walton, Ontario |style="text-align:left;"| |- |23 | Win |23–0 |style="text-align:left;"| George Paul | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |22 | Win |22–0 |style="text-align:left;"| John Percy Sutton | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |21 | Win |21–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Ezra Woodard | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |20 | Win |20–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Esteban Robbins | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |19 | Win |19–0 |style="text-align:left;"| McJohn Herbert | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |18 | Win |18–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Johnny Joshua | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |17 | Win |17–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Clément Desalle |Mar 3, 2015 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |16 | Win |16–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Joshua Daneau | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |15 | Win |15–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Oscar De La Santa | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |14 | Win |14–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Jayson Harting |Mar 11, 2014 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |13 | Win |13–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Henry Jones | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |12 | Win |12–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Rich Michaels |May 24, 2013 |style="text-align:left;"|Manhattan Raceway |style="text-align:left;"|Lost the OnO Championship |- |11 | Win |11–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Rich Michaels |May 3, 2013 |style="text-align:left;"|Manhattan Raceway |style="text-align:left;"|This was the One-on-One match |- |10 | Win |10–0 |style="text-align:left;"| The McJ | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"|Suffered a concussion and missed the championship; was 'rematch' |- |9 | Win |9–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Charles R. Tucker | |style="text-align:left;"|Manhattan, New York |style="text-align:left;"| |- |8 | Win |8–0 |style="text-align:left;"| The Moth | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"|This will the Championship |- |7 | Win |7–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Andrew Johnston | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |6 | Win |6–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Ricky Frank | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas | |- |5 | Win |5–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Mason Jones | |style="text-align:left;"|Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas |style="text-align:left;"| |- |4 | Win |4–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Jason Paul | |style="text-align:left;"|San Bernardino, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |3 | Win |3–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Michael Carson | |style="text-align:left;"|Pala Raceway, Pala, California |style="text-align:left;"|Kennedy's first win to get the championship. |- |2 | Win |2–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Michael Adams | |style="text-align:left;"|Pala Raceway, Pala, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |1 | Win |1–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Jason Marks | |style="text-align:left;"|New Jersey Arena, Newark, New Jersey |style="text-align:left;"| |} Legacy Kennedy was always remembered one of the most successfully racing career. He's rivalry (and now friends) with Danny W. Tucker, which he always wanted to end his 14/15-0; but failed. On December 4, 2017, he was inducted into the 2017 Historipedia Hall of Fame by his friend Tucker. Personal life Reference External Links Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:Charles D. Kennedy